Childhood Fears
by Twisted Truth
Summary: Virgil remembers what Gordon was like as a child. One-Shot. Please tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Virgil sat at the side of the pool on Tracy Island, watching his younger brother Gordon swim laps. It was hard to believe the only red head in the family was so carefree now when you remembered what he'd been like when he was younger.

Flashback

"Virgie?"

With a sigh Virgil sat up to face his eight-year-old brother, "Yes Gordon."

A flash of lightning illuminated their faces through the window. Virgil saw Gordon standing by his bed with his teddy bear held in a death grip.

"Virgie, no one cares," Gordon said in his little voice.

Virgil's brow creased in confusion, "What do you mean, Gordy?"

The eight-year-old sniffled, "Daddy yelled at me and Scotty was busy with Allie and John was on the roof and I can't get up there and I had a nightmare and no one cares." By the end of his one long sentence Gordon had tears running down his face and his breathing was coming in short gasps.

Virgil sighs again and scoots over on his bed, pulling back the sheets and patting the spot next to him to invite Gordon up. "Come on, Gordy." Once Gordon was under the covers and comfortable, Virgil started talking again. "Gordy, you know everyone here loves you and cares about you. But a lot of stuff is happening lately and everyone is feeling bad. I'm sure in the morning everyone will be back to normal and Dad will apologize for yelling. Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Gordon hugged his teddy closer to him, "I was all alone and everyone was walking away and I yelled and screamed but no one turned around and I couldn't move and it was getting dark and… and…"

"Shhh," Virgil held his younger brother close while the boy started sobbing. "It was just a dream. You know we would never leave you."

Gordon hiccupped and buried his head in his brother's chest, "Mom did," he whispered.

Virgil looked at his younger brother in shock, "Gordy, Mom didn't leave you. Well okay she did, but she didn't want to. I'm sure she would give anything to be here with you, with all of us. She loves us."

Gordon sniffled again, "But why didn't she come back?"

"She couldn't, Gordy. God decided she belongs in heaven now. But you know, she's still here really."

Gordon looked up at his brother, "Really?"

Virgil nodded, "Yep. She's here when ever you think about her, and even when you don't. Just because you can't see her doesn't mean she's not there." Seeing Gordon's disbelieving look, Virgil thought for a moment before continuing. "Have you ever felt like some one was watching you but no one was there," when Gordon nodded he continued. "That's Mom. And feeling you get that tells you everything is gonna be okay, no matter what, that's Mom too. She's watching over us, always."

Gordon nodded, but still looked a little confused, "You said she's watching all of us all the time, right?"

Virgil nodded.

"How can she watch all of us at the same time if we're in different places?"

Virgil smiled, "She's an angel. Angels have special powers. They can be everywhere at once and never miss a thing about any of us."

Gordon smiled a little, "So she didn't leave?"

"Nope, and she never will."

Gordon smiled and snuggled into his bear and his brother. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

Virgil just watched him sleep for a moment before succumbing to sleep as well, but not before muttering, "Goodnight Mom. Thank you."

End Flashback

Virgil was pulled out of his memory when the brother he was thinking about splashed him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Gordon started laughing hysterically, "Oh," he gasped, "The look on your face. HAHAHAHA!"

Virgil scowled, "Laugh it up, Gordon. I'll get you back."

Before either brother could say anymore, the klaxon sounded. The boys rushed up to their father's office/Command and Control.

"There's earthquake damage in Japan, boys. Scott, take Alan with you in TB1. Virgil, Gordon load the Mole into TB2. Thunderbirds Are Go."

Four voices said in unison, "F.A.B."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
